


Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Sap

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: “You know I’d go to the ends of the galaxy just to find you a single meiloorun, so there’s really nothing too small you could ask of me.”Or the one where Hera changes her mind, thinks too much about unsaid feelings, and needs a little reassurance.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Sap

“You know I’d go to the ends of the galaxy just to find you a single meiloorun, so there’s really nothing too small you could ask of me.” Kanan said with a stroke of his beard, seemingly in deep thought. Hera rolled her eyes but smiled, not taking her focus away from her datapad. 

They were in the common room of the Ghost, Kanan picking at his fingernails in front of the dejarik board while Hera sat comfortably next to him, probably scrolling through her list of contacts to find a new job. She and Kanan had sent the rest of the crew, with the exception of Chopper, to a market on Lothal to replenish supplies. 

“Luckily for you, Love, you don’t have to. That’s on Ezra for today.” Hera finally replied, earning a chuckle from Kanan. He slid out of the booth and headed toward the caf machine. 

“Want some?” He asked, taking a sip. He already knew Hera would say yes so he grabbed a few packets of sweetener—well, more like a handful. She took her caf impossibly sweet. Hera didn’t verbally respond; just a soft smile and blink at the Jedi. Kanan stirred the sweetener in with the Force, to which Hera responded with an exaggerated eye roll and whisper of “show off”. Kanan chuckled and slid back into the booth, this time making sure to sit right against Hera. She rested her head on his shoulder and he draped his arm around her and sighed. They didn’t get many moments like this, what with the rest of the crew and the constant missions and all, but when they did, she felt fully at peace. She wished they could have more time like this and she knew Kanan ached for it, too, but Hera was focused on the Rebellion. And although she’d never admit it, she sometimes felt guilty over it.

Chopper announced himself with a “wuh-wah” Hera recognized as being along the lines of “get a room”. It wasn’t a bad idea, but she wasn’t about to let the droid out sass her. 

“Don’t you have some repairs to attend to?” She asked in a flat tone, raising an eyebrow at the orange astromech. He waved an arm around, mumbled about how she didn’t even try arguing with him, therefore meaning he won, then rolled toward the engine room. Hera sighed and pushed her caf aside, slipping out of the booth, making sure to grab Kanan’s hand in the process. 

“C’mon.” 

“Huh?” Kanan sat with his jaw slacked, looking as confused as ever. 

“For a Jedi you really don’t take context clues very well.” Hera sighed, taking Kanan’s mug away and setting it on the table. The realization hit Kanan like a speeder and he sat up more quickly than humanly possible, following Hera down the y’all to her quarters. Once inside, he locked the door for good measure, in case the kids actually managed to find meiloorun in a timely manner and without starting trouble. Hera’d made it within a few steps from her bunk before she stopped and crossed her arms. Kanan didn’t need to use the Force to sense her tension. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking a small step toward her, but without invading her space. 

“I...I don’t really know. I just don’t feel right at the moment.” Hera said, accent slipping slightly. So something was definitely very wrong and Kanan wasn’t entirely convinced that she didn’t know what caused it. Maybe it’d been something she saw on the datapad before she set it down? Maybe a memory of her mother blindsided her the way Kanan’s memories of Master Billaba hit him. He exhaled slowly and sat on Hera’s bunk, patting the spot next to him. Without hesitation she was there, ducking under his shoulder and slipping her arms around his waist. 

Hera was thankful for the silence. Kanan seemed to know when it would be more effective than prodding—well, most of the time. This was one of those times. His warmth and presence did quite a bit to help calm her down, as always. Maybe it was the years of familiarity and affection, maybe it was their unspoken code they’d developed, or maybe it was the Force—no, he’d never use that to manipulate her thoughts or feelings. Maybe it was the word she still hadn’t spoken to him out of fear of what it might do to their not-quite-relationship. Okay, yes, it was definitely that but she wasn’t about to open that can of worms. Not today, anyway. 

“Hey. Come here.” Kanan said softly, leaning back against the pillows on the bunk. He patted his chest softly and offered a sweet smile. Hera shook her head but grinned and obliged. 

She especially loved when Kanan held her on his chest. He was warm and comforting and it made her feel invincible. She’d let her lekku fall where they may and listen to Kanan’s heartbeat for hours. And what she really loved is that he’d let her. He never forced her to talk when she didn’t want to, but he’d make sure to make himself useful in whatever way Hera needed at the time. 

“I’m sorry.” She said after what could’ve been minutes or hours, she wasn’t sure. She didn’t much care, either. 

“What for?” Kanan presser his cheek to Hera’s forehead, dragging his fingertips up and down her spine. 

“Bringing you in here then changing my mind out of nowhere. We never get alone time anymore and I just ruined—“

“Hey. I don’t want you to apologize for stuff like that. You don’t owe me a damn thing. I want you happy and comfortable and not doing things because you feel any sort of obligation to. You know that.” Kanan tilted Hera’s chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. “Alone time is great but it’s about more than just sex, Hera. I just want to be with you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I know. That’s one reason why I—“

“Hera, we found a whole bunch of meilooruns! You’re gonna love this!” Both Hera and Kanan groaned at the loud interruption brought on by a certain over-enthusiastic scavenger Padawan. 

“Hold that thought.” Hera grinned. 

“Yeah? For how long?” Kanan’s mouth twisted up in a slight smile. 

“We’ll see.” Hera winked before slipping through the door.


End file.
